Uses for Ivan's coat
by LongliveA.Monk
Summary: Peter and Raivis discover fun uses for Ivan's giant coat. Cuteness galore.
1. Uses for Ivan's coat

So one day I thought to myself, "Ivan's coat is really big. I bet it could be used for a lot of fun things!" Thus, this story came about.

_Disclaimer-I don't own Ivan's coat and I don't own Hetalia. This makes me sad. Very sad. _

Uses for Ivan's coat

Peter Kirkland ran around the room, a toy airplane in hand. Raivis Galante followed him.

"Don't run so fast!" He said.

"Ha ha!" Peter said as he ran around a corner. "You'll never catch the Sealand fighter pilots desu yo!"

Raivis smiled. Ivan was out at a G8 meeting. Berwald and Tino had dropped Peter off at Ivan's house (1), as they had busy with other work. (2) He was supposed to be babysitting him but Peter saw it more as a play date. Raivis liked it this way though; he never had the chance to have a very fun childhood, so playing with Peter made him feel young again. Speaking of which…

"Peter, where did you go?" he hoped the little boy hadn't gotten lost in the enormous house.

"Hey look Raivis desu yo!" Peter called from another room.

Raivis ran down and saw that the boy had climbed on a chair and taken Ivan's coat of the hanger.

"EEK! Peter!" Raivis panicked. "P…p...put that back! Ivan w…wouldn't like it if we touched his coat!"

"Wow, I never realized how big Mr. Ivan was desu yo." He put his arms through the sleeves. "Look Raivis; I'm Ivan desu yo!" He tried to imitate him. "**Everyone will become one with Russia desu yo! Vodka!**"

"I…I'm serious! P…put it back right now!" He looked around frantically, forgetting for a moment that they were the only ones in the house.

"But think of all the fun we could have with it!" Peter said, waving the sleeves around. "I'll put it right back when I'm done, I promise desu yo."

Raivis thought it over. Ivan had never said that they COULDN'T touch his coat. As long as they didn't get it dirty and he ironed it right before he came home, it would look like they'd never touched it. He sighed. "Ok, but just for a little bit."

"Yeah!" He pulled the coat off and jumped off the chair, holding onto the coat's edges. "The Sealand fighter pilot makes a quick getaway desu yo. Good thing he had a parachute desu yo!!" He ran off once again.

Raivis followed him, praying that Ivan wouldn't come home early.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

"Be careful Peter!"

"I am being careful desu yo!" Peter ate up his cracker with cheese. "Stop being such a worrywart Raivis desu yo!"

"If we get just one drop of food of this coat," Raivis shuddered. "Ivan will be v…very mad."

"The mighty Sealand is not a slob; I won't drop even a crumb desu yo. Anyway, isn't it a great picnic blanket desu yo?" The boy said as he popped a grape into his mouth. "There's so much room for us to sit and put a lot of food on it desu yo."

Raivis had to agree. With most picnic blankets people usually had to put their feet or food on the ground so everyone could have enough room. But Ivan's coat was large enough for everything to fit on it. He was staring to feel a little less scared.

'He won't be back for another three hours.' He thought. 'And Peter's having so much fun. Maybe I am being a worrywart. I'll try to have fun from now on.'

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

After cleaning up their lunch, Peter tied the sleeves of his coat around his neck. "Super Sealand to the rescue desu yo!" He put his arms out in front of him and "flew" around the room. He stopped and turned to Raivis. "Hark! Super Sealand hears a person in distress desu yo!" He whispered. "That's you Raivis desu yo."

"Oh, ok." Raivis fell to the ground and shrieked. "Help me! I'm being attacked by a monster!"

"Never fear, Super Sealand will save you desu yo!" Peter ran over and began kicking and punching an invisible enemy. "I have defeated the monster, you are saved desu yo!"

Raivis got up. "Thank you Super Sealand!"

Peter posed heroically. "You're welcome desu yo. All in a days work for super Sealand desu yo." He then untied the sleeves and appeared to inspect the coat. "This would make the coolest kite ever desu yo."

Raivis waved his arms frantically. "Ahh, l…l…let's not do that! T...t…that would be a reeeeeaaaly bad idea!"

"Hmm, you're right desu yo. I have a better idea," He pulled the entire coat over himself. "Iiii'm a ghoooooost desu yo! Whoooooooooo!"

He glided around the room. "I'm the haunted coat desu yo! I move without a body desu yo!"

Raivis laughed. "Ooh, what a scary ghost!"

"Here Raivis, you try it desu yo." He handed to coat to the shaky nation.

"Ok," Raivis put on the coat. Even tough he was a little taller than Peter; the coat was still much to big for him. "Ha ha! It looks like I got smaller."

"Gaah! You shrunk desu yo!"

"Eek! So I have! It's like Alice in Wonderland!"

"We have to make you grow back to normal size. I'll use some of the magic I learned from my big jerk brother Arthur." He waved his arms around. "Abracadabra! Hocus Pocus! Fish and chips!"

Raivis pretended to grow. "It worked!"

"Hooray!" He clapped. "Do something else Raivis desu yo!"

Raivis buttoned up the coat and pulled it over his head.

Peter giggled. "It looks like you have no head desu yo!"

Raivis chuckled and looked out an opening in a buttonhole. "I'm going to take your head!" he said in a spooky voice and chased him.

The two ran around the room, laughing. Raivis was now glad that he had let Peter talk him into this; he was having the time of his life.

Sometime later, the two stopped to catch their breath. "This is so much fun desu yo!" Peter yawned. "But now I'm tired desu yo."

Raivis looked at the clock. (3) This was about the time that Tino said Peter would usually have his nap. He took off his coat and put it on Peter. "Look, it's a blanket."

Peter smiled. "Yeah, it is desu yo. Hey Raivis, do you want to sleep next to me desu yo? Mama and Papa sometimes sleep next to me desu yo."

Raivis grinned. "Sure." He lay down and pulled the coat over him. He sighed peacefully and shut his eyes.

AN HOUR LATER

"It's a rabbit desu yo!" Peter put his fingers into the peace sign.

Raivis mingled his fingers into a shape. "This is a dog! Woof woof!"

"Like Hanatamago desu yo!"

The two had made a tent using the coat and two chairs. They were using a flashlight to make shadow puppets.

"This one's a bird desu yo!"

"A swan!"

Next came a camel, an elephant, a dear, and a fierce looking bear.

"Cool!" Peter said. "Raivis, how are you making that bear desu yo?"

"I'm not making it." He replied nervously. "I thought you were."

The two boys froze and slowly turned around. There was Ivan, making a bear shadow puppet with his hands. He smiled.

"Hello. I see you two are having fun."

The tiny nations squealed with fright and hugged each other for protection.

"Is this my coat?" Ivan asked, tugging on their "tent".

"I…I…I'm sorry Ivan!" Raivis said, shaking. "I'm r….really really really s…s…sorry! P…please forgive me!"

"Don't blame Raivis desu yo!" Peter said. He didn't want Raivis to get in trouble. He knew just how scary Ivan could be when he was angry. "It was all my idea desu yo! He tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen desu yo!"

"He…he's just a child, he didn't know any better!" Raivis said, not wanting Raivis to face Ivan's wrath. "D…don't punish him!"

Ivan continued to smile. "I'm not going to punish either of you."

"R…r…really?"

"Thank you Mr. Ivan desu yo!"

Ivan crawled into the tent, taking up most of the space inside. "That is, I won't punish you if you let me play too."

"O…of course!"

He smiled once again. He put his hands up. "Look, I made a spider!"

"This is an octopus desu yo!"

"A crab!"

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Two few hours later Berwald and Tino came to pick up their "son".

"Oh, Ivan," Tino shivered. "I didn't know you were here." He pulled Peter closer to him and hugged Berwald. He looked at Raivis with an expression that said, "Please tell me he didn't torture Peter."

Berwald glared at him. "Did ev'ryone 'ave fun?"

"Oh yes, we had lots of fun." Ivan grinned as he adjusted his coat.

Raivis nodded and also smiled. "Yes. We had a very nice time."

Tino breathed a sigh of relief once he realized that Raivis's smile was true.

"Bye Mr. Ivan! Bye Raivis!" peter pulled away from Tino and gave his friend a goodbye hug. He whispered in his ear, "Hey Raivis, I bet Ivan's scarf could be used as a lasso desu yo…"

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

(1)Yeah he lives there sometimes or something like that.

(2)Work, yeah. That's what they call it. "Work" ^_0

(3)Yes I know he's 12 but he acts like a little kid anyway.


	2. Another use

_Disclaimer-I still don't own Ivan's coat or Hetalia. I am still very sad. _

Another use for Ivan's coat

The three Baltic Nations were bored. Eduard and Toris had decided to visit Raivis to keep him company in Ivan's house while Ivan was out at a G8 meeting, but there was nothing much to do.

"It's really not the same around here without Ivan tormenting us." Eduard said as he sat up from the couch. "Not that I'm complaining of course."

Toris nodded. "It's very different being here without Ivan. No one's forcing you to cook dinner, or torturing you, or forcing you to wear a maid outfit…"

The other two stared at him in a strange way.

Toris waved his arms frantically and turned pink in the face. "Um, never mind."

"So what should we do?" Raivis asked.

Eduard stood up. "Look for something fun." He motioned for the two to come along. "Ivan's not here, we can do whatever we want!"

"Well not whatever we want…" Raivis said cautiously, following Eduard.

"Still, we should find something to do," Toris said as he also stood up. "But let's not destroy the house."

The three walked through the hall.

"Maybe he has a chess set or something…" Eduard said. It was then that he noticed the coat rack. "Hey Raivis, didn't you say that you and Peter had fun playing with Ivan's coat?"

"Well, y…yes," He fidgeted. "Bu...bu…but I really don't think we should…"

"Oh come on, just once." The Estonian was already pushing a chair towards the coat rack. "I have a good idea!"

"I'm not so sure about this either." Toris said nervously. "If he knew we touched it," he shuddered. "I'd hate to think about what he'd do."

"You two are no fun!" Eduard frowned. "I'm a little scared too but he's not here and won't be back for a while. Besides, I have a really good idea! Trust me, it'll be fun!"

Raivis looked at the door, shaking. "O…ok, but just one game…"

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Ivan was freezing. No surprise; for one thing, Russia is extremely cold. For another, he was in such a rush to get to his G8 meeting that he completely forgot his coat. He shivered as he searched for his keys and opened the door. He sighed with happiness as he opened the door, thankful that Raivis had listened to him and kept the fireplace going. He walked in and saw Raivis, Toris, and Eduard inside his coat. Raivis and Eduard each had one arm in a sleeve; Toris was in the middle. They didn't appear to notice him at first.

"Raaaarh!" They roared. "We are the three headed monster! Fear us!"

Ivan just stared as he shut the door, which slammed louder then he expected. The "three headed monster" jumped and saw him standing there. Raivis squealed. Toris shook with fright.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" he whispered.

Eduard smiled awkwardly and said, "He…hello Ivan. H…how was your meeting?"

"Hello." He replied. "It was fine. Um, may I ask what your doing?"

"You can play too!" Raivis quickly blurt out, remembering his deal from the last time. Ivan smiled. "Yeah!" He raised his arms up and grinned in a scary manner. "I'm going to catch you, three headed monster! I'm bigger and faster than you! And when I catch you, I'm going to tickle you till you turn blue in the face!! And then maybe I'll have you for supper!"

Toris gulped. "I take that back…THIS is a bad idea."

The Trembling Trio ran screaming as the larger nation chased after them. (1)

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

(1)No nations were harmed (or eaten) in this fic. Just tickled. By "have you for supper" he meant stay for dinner. Though he made them cook it.


	3. Yet another use

_Disclaimer-…Still no coat. Still no Hetalia. Still sad. _

Yet another use for Ivan's coat

Tino searched frantically around the building where the meeting of the world was taking place. He ran down the hall and saw Berwald.

"Did you find him?" He asked hopefully, out of breath.

Berwald shook his head, looking worried.

Tino bit his lower lip. "Where could Peter be? He couldn't have left without us."

It was then that Tino saw Ivan waking…no, hopping, down the hall. His coat was partially buttoned up. Peter's head and hands popped out of the top of his coat.

A look of fear fell upon Tino's face. "Oh dear god, he's kidnapped him."

Both ran down the hall to catch up with him.

"IVAN!" Tino shouted.

Ivan turned around and looked at him calmly. He smiled. "Yes?"

Peter grinned and waved. "Hi Mama! Hi Papa!"

"Iv'n, what 're ya doin' with our son?" Berwald asked angrily as he clenched his fists.

"We're playing." He replied.

"P…playing?" Tino asked.

"Yeah we're playing Kangaroo desu yo!" Peter said happily. "Mr. Australia gave us the idea. See, Ivan's coat is like a kangaroo's pouch and I'm a Joey desu yo."

Ivan nodded and, to prove their point, he hopped up and down.

"A'right, a'right. Y've 'ad yer fun. Time ta go 'ome." Berwald said.

"Aww but papa," Peter pouted. "I'm having so much fun desu yo! Just five more minutes, please desu yo."

"Yes please?" Ivan asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Tino and Berwald looked at each other and then turned to speak with each other in private. Then, they turned back.

"Ok," Tino said. "But we're going to follow you around."

"'n onl' five min'tes."

"Yeah!" Both "children" cheered.

Ivan continued hopping down the hall, with Tino and Berwald following close behind.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX


	4. A naughty use RATED T

WARNING: RATED T+. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE!!

_Disclaimer-No Hetalia. No coat. No happiness. _

A "naughty" use for Ivan's coat.

Ivan's coat was lying on the ground in the hallway. But, instead of lying flat, it looked quite lumpy, and two pairs of legs stuck out of the end, one skinny pair, and one thick pair. The legs rubbed up against each other

Suddenly, the coat moved. It moved from side to side, up and down, writhing and twisting. Moans, pants and other sounds of delight could be heard. Voices cried out; "More!", "Yes, right there!" and "Do that again!" It was not just one voice; it was two voices moaning with pleasure. The skinny legs wrapped themselves around the thicker legs.

A loud scream of euphoria was heard from inside the coat. The other voice screamed in ecstasy a few moments later. The coat went still. Then, two heads popped out of the top: Ivan and Yao.

Ivan was sweating and smiling. "I told you we could both fit in here."

Yao panted heavily, finding it difficult to talk. "You were...right aru. It was a bit… cramped but, oh wow…it felt incredible aru! And it's soooo warm aru."

Ivan placed kisses on smaller nation's neck, going lower and lower. "Wanna do it again?"

Yao smiled. "Yes, please aru."

The two disappeared into the coat.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX


End file.
